


Back to the Future Meets Lovejoy

by racesgirl2000



Category: Back to the Future, Lovejoy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: Doc Brown, Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker travel through time to 2011, an alternative 1991 and 1960 with Lovejoy, Eric Catchpole and Lady Jane Felsham





	Back to the Future Meets Lovejoy

East Anglia, Saturday 3rd August 1991. Lovejoy opens the garage and inside is a 1925 Cadillac he and Eric admired earlier. Lovejoy walks up to it and looks inside. He slaps the door of the car. Jane, Marty, Jennifer and Eric walk up behind him.

Jane: How about a ride, Mister?

Lovejoy: (walks over to them) Janey, oh are you a sight for sore eyes. Let me look at you.

Jennifer: Jane, is this the Lovejoy you're always talking about?

Jane: Yes, Jennifer.

Eric: Not gonna introduce me, Red?

Jane: Where are my manners? Marty, Jennifer, this is Lovejoy's junior partner Eric Catchpole. Eric, this is my cousin Marty McFly and his girlfriend Jennifer Parker.

Marty and Jennifer: Hi.

Eric: You OK, is everything all right? 

Lovejoy looks at the front door of the house where Tinker is smiling and washing up and watches them. Then he turns back to washing up.

Jane: Oh yes, everything is great.

Lovejoy leans in to kiss Jane when three sonic booms are heard. They, along with Eric, Marty and Jennifer, look up and the DeLorean comes flying up the driveway. It knocks over a few trash cans in the process. Doc gets out of the car wearing futuristic clothing.

Doc: Marty, you gotta come back with me!

Marty: Where?

Doc: Back to the future.

Doc goes over to the trash can and picks out some trash.

Marty: Wait a minute, what are you doing, Doc?

Doc: (dumping the trash into Mr Fusion) I need fuel. Go ahead, quick, get in the car.

Marty: No, no, no, Doc, me and Jennifer are on vacation in East Anglia and we're gonna go up the lake to see Jessica Island.

Doc: Well, bring Jennifer and the others along. This concerns them.

Eric: (murmuring) This bloke reminds me of Tink.

Doc: I heard that.

Marty: Wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What do we become buttheads or something?

Doc: No, no, no, no, no, Marty, both you and Jennifer turn out fine. It's Lovejoy and his team, Marty, something has got to be done about them!

Lovejoy: How do you know about us?

Doc: Marty said he had a British cousin called Jane and she was friends with a man called Lovejoy.

Inside the DeLorean, Eric, Jane and Lovejoy are in the backseat, Marty and Jennifer are seated in the passenger seat while Doc is driving.

Marty: Hey, Doc, we better back up, we don't have enough roads to get up to 88. 

Doc: Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads. (Pulls down his glasses)

Outside Lovejoy's cottage, Tinker comes out the door with a box full of records.

Tinker: Oh Eric, Marty, I must show you boys these... (he sees the DeLorean begin to fly off) A flying DeLorean?

The DeLorean flies off down the street, turns around and heads towards the camera before disappearing into the future leaving trails of fire behind in the sky.

Tinker: Lovejoy, we are going to have to talk about this when you get back.


End file.
